This invention relates to accessing field devices in a distributed control system. Specifically, this invention relates to providing redundant wireless access to such field devices remotely using wireless transceivers.
In a typical industrial plant, a distributed control system (DCS) is used to control many of the industrial processes performed at the plant. Typically, the plant has a centralized control room having a computer system with user I/O, disc I/O, and other peripherals as are known in the computing art. Coupled to the computing system is a controller and a process I/O subsystem.
The process I/O subsystem includes a plurality of I/O ports which are connected to various field devices throughout the plant. Field devices known in the control art include various types of analytical equipment, silicon pressure sensors, capacitive pressure sensors, resistive temperature detectors, thermocouples, strain gauges, limit switches, on/off switches, flow transmitters, pressure transmitters, capacitance level switches, weigh scales, transducers, valve positioners, valve controllers, actuators, solenoids, and indicator lights. As used herein, the term “field device” encompasses these devices, as well as any other device that performs a function in a distributed control system and is known in the control art.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the control room by two-wire twisted pair current loops, with each device connected to the control room by a single two-wire twisted pair. Analog field devices are capable of responding to or transmitting an electrical signal within a specified range. In a typical configuration, it is common to have a voltage differential of approximately 20-25 volts between the two wires of the pair and a current of 4-20 milliamps running through the loop. An analog field device that transmits a signal to the control room modulates the current running through the current loop, with the current proportional to the sensed process variable. On the other hand, an analog field device that performs an action under control of the control room is controlled by the magnitude of the current through the loop, which is modulated by the I/O port of the process I/O system, which in turn is controlled by the controller. Traditional two-wire analog devices having active electronics can also receive up to 40 milliwatts of power from the loop. Analog field devices requiring more power are typically connected to the control room using four wires, with two of the wires delivering power to the device. Such devices are known in the art as four-wire devices and are not power limited, as are two-wire devices.
In contrast, traditional discrete field devices transmit or respond to a binary signal. Typically, discrete field devices operate with a 24 volt signal (either AC or DC), a 110 or 240 volt AC signal, or a 5 volt DC signal. Of course, a discrete device may be designed to operate in accordance with any electrical specification required by a particular control environment. A discrete input field device is simply a switch which either makes or breaks the connection to the control room, while a discrete output field device will take an action based on the presence or absence of a signal from the control room.
Historically, most traditional field devices have had either a single input or a single output that was directly related to the primary function performed by the field device. For example, the only function implemented by a traditional analog resistive temperature sensor is to transmit a temperature by modulating the current flowing through the two-wire twisted pair, while the only function implemented by a traditional analog valve positioner is to position a valve between an open and closed position, inclusive, based on the magnitude of the current flowing through the two-wire twisted pair.
More recently, hybrid systems that superimpose digital data on the current loop have been used in distributed control systems. One hybrid system is known in the control art as the Highway Addressable Remote Transducer (HART) and is similar to the Bell 202 modem specification. The HART system uses the magnitude of the current in the current loop to sense a process variable (as in the traditional system), but also superimposes a digital carrier signal upon the current loop signal. The carrier signal is relatively slow, and can provide updates of a secondary process variable at a rate of approximately 2-3 updates per second. Generally, the digital carrier signal is used to send secondary and diagnostic information and is not used to realize the primary control function of the field device. Examples of information provided over the carrier signal include secondary process variables, diagnostic information (including sensor diagnostics, device diagnostics, wiring diagnostics, and process diagnostics), operating temperatures, temperature of the sensor, calibration information, device ID numbers, materials of construction, configuration or programming information, etc. Accordingly, a single hybrid field device may have a variety of input and output variables and may implement a variety of functions.
HART is an industry standard nonproprietary system. However, it is relatively slow. Other companies in the industry have developed proprietary digital transmission schemes which are faster, but these schemes are generally not used by or available to competitors.
More recently, a newer control protocol has been defined by the Instrument Society of America (ISA). The new protocol is generally referred to as Fieldbus, and is specifically referred to as SP50, which is as acronym for Standards and Practice Subcommittee 50. The Fieldbus protocol defines two subprotocols. An H1 Fieldbus network transmits data at a rate up to 31.25 kilobits per second and provides power to field devices coupled to the network. An H2 Fieldbus network transmits data at a rate up to 2.5 megabits per second, does not provide power to field devices connected to the network, and is provided with redundant transmission media. Fieldbus is a nonproprietary open standard and is attracting attention in the industry.
As additional protocols and architecture gain popularity in the industry, the industry will face greater and greater challenges melding these technologies together into a single distributed control system. For example, newer devices will be coupled to an existing distributed control system. In these situations, the signals coming from the control room may expect traditional analog or hybrid technologies, but the field devices may be coupled to an H1 or H2 Fieldbus network. Conversely, the control room of the industrial plant may be renovated, with the inputs and outputs to the control room comprising a modern H1 or H2 field bus, and the individual signals running to some older analog and hybrid field devices, and newer Fieldbus based field devices.
In addition to the challenge of integrating various technologies into a single distributed control system, newer field devices will have maintenance modes and enhanced functions that are not accessible via an older control system. In addition, even when all components of a distributed control system adhere to the same standard (such as the Fieldbus standard), one manufacturer's control room equipment may not be able to access the secondary functions or secondary information provided by another manufacturer's field devices.